


Together.

by colorfuldreams



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Other, and i provided, someone asked for ANGST, warning can get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfuldreams/pseuds/colorfuldreams
Summary: It was supposed to be them. Safiya and Iseult. Iseult and Safiya. It was supposed to be them, fighting together, till the very end.But things don’t always go the way it’s supposed to. No, some people just don’t get their happy end.





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Can you write something angsty? (asked by @whydoyoucareaboutmyusername on tumblr)
> 
> this took me way too long to answer. warning: this might get too angsty. actually i think this is just plain sad more than angst. if you want to be tagged when i make a fic, send an ask!

It was supposed to be them. Safiya and Iseult. Iseult and Safiya. It was supposed to be them, fighting together, till the very end. They were threadsisters, their souls were connected in a way that no man could ever break. They were an unstoppable force, had an unbreakable bond, even if they hadn’t seen each other in a year. They’ve been on the run since the day they fought the Cahr Awen, since the day Isuelt fought Aeduan, her beloved bloodwitch. And they didn’t stop running, fighting to find each other. To survive and reunite and live the life they dreamed of having together, as friends, as sisters. But things don’t always go the way it’s supposed to. No, some people just don’t get their happy end.

It was getting to the end of the battle when it happened. After nearly a year, Iseult could sense Safi’s threads. And here they were, fighting against soldiers together on the same battlefield once more. Her eyes scanned the clearing, searching for her sister, heart racing. This time it was not because of the adrenaline coursing through telling her to fight, but because she can be reunited with her other half at last. When she found her sisters figure, fighting off an oncoming enemy, Iseult’s voice echoed out involuntarily, calling out her sister’s name, to tell her that she was here. Safi’s head snapped up at her name being called, at the familiar voice echoing in her head and wildly looked around until she saw Iseult’s midnight hair swinging as she fought off a soldier.

Their eyes met across the clearing.

Initiate. Iseult’s voice echoed in Safi’s mind.

Complete. Safi echoed back.

With that silent message, they went back to the last of the soldiers. They fought together in perfect sync as their hearts beat together as one, their movements becoming fluid. They fought as determination to see each other, to live side by side took over their bodies and they felt the hole that ached in their souls being slowly filled as they got closer and closer to each other. They fought and they fought until the very last soldier fell down, until there was nothing threatening them from seeing each other. Then they ran. Ran, no, raced to each other as fast as they could stepping and maneuvering around corpses and even then their footsteps hit the ground in sync. They crashed into each other, the impact almost knocking each other back and the pain of crashing into each others arms spread throughout Iseult’s body. She tried to hold onto the warmth that spread across her chest, the feeling of being complete, of being whole as she held Safi tight against herself, her eyes shut tight as she laid it on Safi’s shoulder. Tears pricked at her eyes as her wounds began to ache slowly but Iseult didn’t care. Safiya was here, in front of her and she hugged tight trying to register that Safiya was alive and well and they were going to make it out of here. Together.

And suddenly Safi gasped, the air being knocked out of her as a sword drove through her body and pulled out by a soldier who’s threads broke and disappeared with that last act. Safi teetered back, her body threatening to collapse but Iseult’s arms anchored her up with whatever energy was left in her body. Shock traveled throughout Iseult as her calculated, emotionless mask broke, seeing her sister, her best friend, wounded. Her mind and heart raced as her voice screamed and screamed until they were raw for someone to come and help her and her mind begging to let her survive, to let Safi see another sunrise.

“You’re going to be okay, Safi. We’re going to get out of here, get you healed and we can finally live out our lives together. We have too many plans, too many things to complete, too many things to do together before you leave me.” Iseult’s voiced begged and begged her as Safi’s weight got heavier and heavier. Safi met Iseult’s eyes and scenes flashed before them, ones where they were baking together, making memories together, scenes where they were together at last. Iseult could feel Safi’s breathing wavering, her body going almost limp. “You can’t leave me now, not here, not like this. We’re supposed to make it out of here alive, live long, long lives. You have so much more to live for, so much more to see.” Iseult’s throat felt raw and her breathing ragged and labored as sobs racked through her body. “Please. Please.” she begged, praying that the skies would hear her pleading to spare her sister’s life.

“Initiate.” Iseult whispered as a last attempt, voice breaking as she collapsed onto the ground, warm blood coating her hands as she shifted to hold her threadsister closer, cradling her body, wishing for a response, something to indicate that Safi was going to be okay. That they were going to make it through this. Hot tears burned as her heart broke, shattered into pieces as she fought to keep Safi alongside her. She shut out her other senses, her senses that told her that Safi’s thread was breaking, disappearing. That the thread tangled them together was weakening, straining not to snap. She begged, chanted silent prayer to hear her sister’s voice call back, to signal that she will make it through this.

But there was no response.


End file.
